


Heart and Heat

by ghermez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghermez/pseuds/ghermez
Summary: Hinata Shouyou is back, slightly taller, thicker, and more experienced."After a handful of years abroad, Hinata doesn’t think he’s overreacting when he ascertains that his newest setter is watching his ass."
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 44
Kudos: 551





	1. Atsumu-san isn't subtle.

Atsumu isn’t subtle. Not one bit. His eyes follow Hinata wherever he goes. Or…they follow Hinata’s body, to be specific. After a handful of years abroad, Hinata doesn’t think he’s overreacting when he ascertains that his newest setter is watching his ass. He continues his post-practice stretches anyway and calms his heart. There is no way Atsumu would even act on the way he’s looking at him. It’s harmless.

Hinata picks up his water bottle, empties whatever is left of it, shuts it, then turns to leave. Except Atsumu is still there in the gym. It’s late, outside is dark except for a couple of light bulbs at the exit and sporadically placed spotlights.

The light inside the gym is almost too bright, shines against Atsumu’s sweaty brow, highlights his hair. He’s standing stock still, except for a finger he’s drumming against his thigh. The look in Atsumu’s eyes isn’t entirely unfamiliar to Hinata. He’s seen boys, then men, look at him that way. Like they wanted to devour him. He bites the inside of his cheek. His stomach tightens in anticipation.

“Is there anything wrong, Atsumu-san,” Hinata asks, and he knows what he sounds like. His voice is a bit deeper than it used to be in high school, and he’s definitely aware of what he sounds like calling Atsumu by his first name.

“Eh…Uhm…No. Not really,” Atsumu mutters, but he doesn’t move. He’s still staring at Hinata, and if those enlightening days (and nights) Hinata spent with Oikawa in Brazil are any indication, then he has a clear idea what Atsumu wants.

He drops his bag, flexes his hand in case there is a slight chance he is misreading Atsumu’s intention, and steps forward.

A soft _whoa_ leaves Atsumu’s lips when Hinata kisses him, but he recovers quickly, wraps a strong arm around Hinata’s waist, lifting him a little, and kisses back. Atsumu’s mouth is unexpectedly chapped—a pretty guy like Atsumu garners some expectations of grooming, but he’s a twenty-something man after all. Hinata keeps his eyes shut as Atsumu’s hand sneaks under his sweaty T-shirt, discovers the valley at the end of his back, and faintly scratches filed nails up his spine, making a soft sound leave his mouth. Hinata’s initiated kiss isn’t his to control anymore; he isn’t steering, Atsumu is—he takes Hinata by the waist and turns them until Hinata feels a surface behind him—the wall—and Atsumu’s chest against his. A thigh slips between his, pushes into his groin and he groans. It’s been a while. He’s been so focused on getting accepted into the team. Sure, that quickie with Yamaguchi in the airport bathroom was good, fast, and dirty, but it’s been weeks since. Hinata wanted to get a piece of Bokuto but seeing Bokuto look at his phone with heart-eyes confirmed that the horned-owl still had his high school sweetheart in his life, so Hinata backed off.

This, though... This is good. Atsumu knows how to map out his weaknesses—his bottom lip is bitten and then soothed with a hot tongue, his earlobe stroked with a gentle thumb, his nipple rubbed with an unhurried palm, his abs sought out with seeking fingertips. This is excellent.

He arches his back and opens his legs wider so Atsumu can really get to his dick—which is hard and thickening by the second, with every stroke from Atsumu’s hips against it. He is gasping when they come up for air, head swimming with how much he’s missed this.

“Shou-chan,” Atsumu whispers, his voice is low and, dare Hinata say, needy.

“Yeah,” he mumbles, already reaching to grasp blond strands between his hands, fisting their softness and pulling Atsumu back into him.

They kiss for a long time, the only sound coming from their slick tongues and smacking lips, and then Atsumu sneaks a hand down Hinata’s shorts, and Hinata has to bite back a deep groan.

He’s missed this so much.

He definitely will settle for a messy handjob from the setter, but the way Atsumu looks at him, eyes half-closed and sleepy, it makes Hinata’s chest squeeze. This isn’t a one time thing. It can’t be.

Still, he swallows back a yelp as Atsumu fists his dick, the squelch of his precome loud in the empty gymnasium. They need to either hurry this up or stop altogether, and while the first doesn’t appeal, the second is utterly impossible. Hinata has been waiting for some version of this, and Atsumu doesn’t seem to be the type to do anything half-way, despite his playful attitude.

He’s gasping into Atsumu’s mouth now, body shuddering and spasming. He’s exhausted but his dick is energetic and not even the first climax manages to ease his frustration but there is something else on his mind.

He sighs and gets down on his knees, uncaring for his own aching dick. He’s been eying Atsumu back. Hinata’s new position doesn’t shock the setter, but there’s still this wonder in his eyes as he watches Hinata.

Hinata licks his lips and doesn’t waste time peeling off Atsumu’s shorts. It’s kind of dirty that they’re doing this after practice, but Hinata is a man who has been around volleyball players for the majority of his life. The smell of sweat barely fazes him now. He kisses Atsumu’s cock through his underwear, licking messily, his mouth watering at the way Atsumu pushes his hips towards him—not meanly, but in a hurry, like Hinata’s mouth is all he ever wants. Hinata is moved by the gesture, so he gives Atsumu exactly what his body is asking for. Thankfully he’s had practice with Atsumu’s type. The type to fist his hair and whine when he teases their head. He licks the slit, then mouths indecently at Atsumu’s balls, cupping them in his hands. He inhales deeply, intoxicated with Atsumu’s scent, and hears the soft _“fuck”_ Atsumu lets out; his voice thick with emotion. His movements are getting sloppy and overwhelming, so he takes a breath and then relaxes his jaw and lets Atsumu push into his mouth so deep he can feel his eyes watering and his throat tickled by Atsumu’s cockhead. He swallows a couple of times around Atsumu’s dick until he feels a sharp tug at the base of his hair.

“Sho-chan, I can’t. I can’t. Oh god. Stop. I am coming—”

Thankfully, Hinata pulls away just in time for thick ropes of come to paint his cheek and chin. Some get on his lips, so he licks them, humming at the unique taste. Atsumu has been good with his diet.

He gets off his knees with a spring in his feet, feeling ready for a bath followed by deep sleep.

“Thanks! That was great!” He makes sure to tuck his now spent cock back in his shorts and wipe his face with a tissue from the pack he carries in his backpack.

Atsumu still looks out of it, though, so he stands by and watches him. When he comes to his senses, Atsumu grabs Hinata’s arm and tugs him closer. He doesn’t expect the kiss—his mouth was just, you know—but Atsumu kisses him long and deep, with so much tongue that Hinata’s entire body shivers for round two. His body thrums with excitement when he opens his eyes to see Atsumu staring at him, hunger clear in his brown eyes. In a moment of weakness, Hinata tiptoes—because even with ten centimeters added to his height, he is still “short”—and kisses the corner of Atsumu’s mouth, where his lips would quirk into a grin.

“Sho-chan,” Atsumu says, voice thick and accent thicker. He’s holding onto Hinata with a death grip, and Hinata’s heart shivers in his chest. He doesn’t want Atsumu to let go yet.


	2. Hinata isn't small.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atsumu is falling in love.

Hinata isn’t small. Not anymore. He’s ten centimeters taller and packed with muscles but that doesn’t stop Atsumu from wrapping his arms underneath his thighs and lifting him. He likes this, Atsumu decides, likes having Hinata pressed against the shower wall, body slick and burning up, face scrunched and euphoric. He likes it so much he forgets himself and stares.

“Atsumu-san, can you—uh, please continue.” He’s polite, which hooks Atsumu even harder. He’s thought Hinata would be the demanding type, Atsumu has seen how he was around Kageyama, but with him, Hinata is _polite_. It drives him wild; makes him want to push Hinata’s buttons until Hinata snaps at him. But now isn’t the time. Now, he wants to fuck the daylights out of Hinata.

He’s already stretched Hinata’s ass with his fingers—four—but he lingers there, pressing a thumb into Hinata’s hungry hole. He wants to fuck it. He’s wanted nothing else for the past week. They haven’t gotten the chance to repeat what happened in the gym last time until Hinata gave him a look that clearly said _wait for me_ and Atsumu did. He waited. Now, he is getting his prize.

They’ve turned off the shower, but they are drenched still, and the slick slide of their bodies has Atsumu’s cock hard and eager. He grabs the condom in his shorts pocket—he has been presumptuously carrying it, in case he could have the chance, and now feels victorious for his foresight.

Hinata tightens his thighs around Atsumu’s hips, drawing him close, his chest rising with every inhale, but his eyes, they burn Atsumu down to his bones. Tearing apart skin and sinews, reaching the heart of him. He’s kissing Hinata again, mouths hungry and tongues playful as they take little sips of one another. When he fucks into Hinata, their movements slow, and they exhale in tandem.

“Fuuuuuck,” he moans, his voice loud in the echoing room. Hinata groans and leans his head back, bearing his neck, so Atsumu helps himself to a mouthful of that tanned column. Hinata hasn’t lost any of his glow from Brazil, and the sneak peek he gets of the tan lines makes his blood boil.

He’s careful in fucking into Hinata, aware of how Hinata grits his teeth and bites his lip. Atsumu is overtaken by jealousy, he wants Hinata to bite him instead. So, he kisses Hinata again, relishing the desperation in their mingling breaths, the harshness in Hinata’s fingernails raking down his back as Atsumu eases all the way inside Hinata. He bottoms out, his knees weak, heart thundering in his chest. He can barely breathe, really. He’s known Hinata would be his demise but hadn’t anticipated this. His entire world has been thrown off its axis. All he can see, think of, feel, and smell is Hinata.

“You can move, Atsumu-san,” Hinata whispers, and it fractures Atsumu’s control. He grips Hinata’s thighs tighter, loving how his fingers leave a momentary imprint on Hinata’s skin. He wants to burn his mark there, make sure anyone who came after him would know just who got there first.

He doubts he’s Hinata’s first.

But the fantasy appeals to him. He begins to thrust a beat faster, hurried enough that every push into Hinata makes him grunt and let out an almost-too-sweet _uh_ that makes Atsumu’s hips go even faster, harder, until the slap of his hips against Hinata’s lush ass is overwhelming.

His dick, especially, is loving it, loves the tight, soft warmth of Hinata, the way he relaxes with each thrust. Hinata screws his eyes shut, neck working with each swallow, his lips parted, panting, holding onto Atsumu’s shoulders for dear life. Doesn’t stop him from moving his hips with Atsumu, though. He’s so enthusiastic it brings tears to Atsumu’s eyes. Atsumu reaches out for Hinata’s cock, pleased to find it leaking between their tight stomachs, and begins to tug at it, fist tight and movements reckless, Hinata’s moans sharpening in tone, until he sounds so fucking sweet Atsumu swears he could come just listening to him.

But that’s not what he wants. He wants to milk Hinata of his pleasure. He wants to turn the middle-blocker into an incoherent mess, begging for him. So, he slows his hips, and changes the angle, just enough for Hinata’s eyes to shoot open, all dilated pupils and burning arousal. He grunts when Atsumu fucks him just where he’s most sensitive—Atsumu knows this because he’s seen this exact look on Kita’s face before.

This isn’t the time to think of anyone else, though. He doesn’t _want_ to think of anyone but Hinata, fingernails digging into Atsumu’s back—they burn and motivate him to go even harder. They begin to shake together, Hinata’s so sweaty and slippery Atsumu worries he might drop him, so he repositions them towards a bench in the corner. Hinata is bleary as Atsumu sets him down.

“Mmmmm, want more,” Hinata murmurs, his eyes wide and staring up at Atsumu.

The gush of fondness makes Atsumu feel lightheaded. “Turn around. I’ll give you want you want.”

Hinata gives him a challenging grin as he moves, knowing exactly what he looks like. Muscles defined and perfect for his build. Atsumu fists his cock in an attempt to keep himself from blowing just from watching Hinata get on his knees, his head resting between his crossed arms. His hair is plastered to his face. He looked back at Atsumu and gives him a hot look.

“Come on, Atsumu-san. You promised.”

With a guttural grunt, Atsumu grabs Hinata by the hips, pulling him closer, fucking into him with unchecked abandoned. He wants to embed himself into Hinata, fuck him until Hinata has known no other man, wanted no other taste. It’s much easier to get to Hinata’s weak spot in their position, fucking him until they’re both panting, bodies covered with a sheen of sweat, their breaths fast and urgent. They’re hurtling towards a climax together, and Atsumu can’t recall a better spent time in the showers.

They clean up quickly, Hinata’s movements languid and lazy, almost destroying Atsumu’s restraint with how he swipes his soapy hands down his chest, tweaking his nipples dreamily, moving sluggishly to wash his cock with care that could only be purposeful. Atsumu grunts and takes over, kissing Hinata’s grin away, and enjoys the moans he drinks up. They’re coming again in each other’s fists in no time, both admiring one another’s stamina with a look, when they hear the sound of shuffling feet. Others will be joining them. Silently, Hinata moves to grab his towel and begins ruffling his wild mane, while Atsumu lets the hot water beat down his back. One of the perks of the gym is the abundance of hot water. They don’t need to soak in a bath.

“Ahhhhh, you two are gonna use up all of the hot water,” Bokuto complains anyway despite the fact, but he’s stark naked and his cock, even soft, is heavy between his legs, so Atsumu is too preoccupied trying _not to_ stare to retort.

Sakusa isn’t as vocal about his dismay for Hinata and Atsumu taking up the bathroom, but his keen eyes don’t miss much. His mouth twists, and he glares at Hinata’s back. There are hickeys all over Hinata’s chest. Atsumu might have gone a bit overboard when he caught Hinata in the shower all by himself. Damn. Atsumu turns away from Sakusa’s heavy glare to wash his hair, but hears Bokuto’s hiss.

“Wow, Tsumutsumu your back is wrecked. Hinata, make sure you trim your nails,” Bokuto says, absolutely uncaring for how his awareness of exactly what happened between them has turned both Hinata and Atsumu stiff.

“Now, now, Bokuto-san, I don’t know what you mean,” Atsumu says lightly, trying to divert the attention from his back. But Sakusa’s face is already pretty disdainful. Like he regrets not making it to the showers before _they_ got to fuck all over the place.

“You mean you and Hinata weren’t going at it like rabbits in here?” Bokuto asks as he shampoos his hair. Atsumu pauses in the process of washing his legs, and his face burns.

He’s stuttering a half-assed explanation, but Bokuto is distracted already, humming a song under his breath, while Sakusa scrubs his body with vicious movements. He’s almost too warm when he wraps himself in his towel, but hurries up. As Hinata and Atsumu walk to the door, he looks at Hinata, and they share a knowing look. There isn’t a single reason to hide whatever they did from their teammates. The realization is a relief. It allows Atsumu to pin Hinata to the wall right outside the bathroom, press his face into Hinata’s strawberry fresh neck, and breathe. “Meet me back in my room?”

Hinata’s grin is wide and steals Atsumu’s breath. His heart refuses to settle. Something tells him he’s stumbled upon a treasure he wants to bury in the deepest hole he could find in his chest. No one is allowed to see _his_ Hinata look like that, all fucked-out and giddy. They stand there, staring each other down, Hinata’s eyes are confident. He has hooked Atsumu, body and soul with his heart and heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats* 
> 
> I was not planning on writing another scene for these two but since y'all have so kindly given me a good reason, well, I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, Bokuto has a big dick. Sakusa will behead me if I dare let Atsumu and Hinata fuck in the showers again.

**Author's Note:**

> There used to be implied otps in the tags which I now realize can BE misleading to readers of THOSE ships so!! I edited it! This is mainly atsuhina!


End file.
